


Lost: One Pair of Glasses, If Found Please Return to C. Kent

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Clark Kent's Got Nothing On Me [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Journalist Jamie, M/M, Superhero Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: In which Jamie is the journalist that gets kidnapped far too often for Tyler's sanity.





	Lost: One Pair of Glasses, If Found Please Return to C. Kent

**Author's Note:**

> Playing around with a superhero verse I might expand! I have a longer Sid/Geno doc waiting for inspiration but then this one popped into my head so here we go! Let me know what you think!

“Alright,” Jamie’s got a pounding headache and chafed wrists from the rope wrapped around them but he’s more pissed than anything else. He’d been  _ enjoying _ his day off. Getting jumped hadn’t been on his mind when he’d managed to crawl out of bed that morning. “This is getting ridiculous.”

There’s four of them in total, all big and beefy, at least his height but broader. They’re probably hired muscle for someone else, someone smart enough  _ not  _ to be around when shit goes down. And it will. They’re not paying Jamie too much attention where he’s seated on the ground, arms tied behind his back to a pillar, shoulders stretched awkwardly and stiff in a way that means he’s been here for awhile and unconscious for most of it. If he keeps getting knocked over the head like this he’s not going to be able to string two sentences together, let alone continue on at the newspaper. That’s probably what pisses him off the most, not getting grabbed- even if the frequency is getting ridiculous, but the fact that they always feel the need to knock him over the head. Next time he’s bringing his own bottle of chloroform. 

When all this had first began he’d wasted his time trying to get free, fucking up his wrists more often than not and drawing the ire of his captors. This time he settles in to wait. He has plenty of experience with being kidnapped now, either for being a nosy journalist, or being seen once too often with one of their local heroes. 

“Hey,” he calls out and the four exchange a glance before the beefiest one heads over. He glares down at Jamie. He settles for a benign smile. “What time is it? I need to know if I’m going to make it home to let the dogs out.”

Beef cake arches one thick eyebrow at him, but pulls his phone out, glancing at the time. 

“Just after 5,” he smirks down at Jamie. “You’re gonna be here for a while though, so get comfy.” 

He kicks at Jamie’s legs, sprawled out before him and Jamie scowls. The last time this happened, they’d at least given him a  _ chair _ instead of letting his ass get cold and numb. 

Just after 5 means he’s late getting home. He’d had shit to get done today and a dinner date he’d been looking forward to. But an evening in is sounding pretty good right about now; a couple of beers and a hot bath in their huge tub they’d splurged on when they’d moved in together that fit the pair of them. And a never ending supply of bubbles, because Tyler can make fun of him all he wants, if Jamie’s going to soak it’s going to be surrounded by  _ bubbles _ and not just the epsom salts that stick to his skin and mean he has to rinse off in the shower anyways. 

He’s daydreaming about being submerged in the hot water when the door of the warehouse they’re in explodes off its hinges. The noise it makes when it hits the floor makes his ears ring even as the shouting begins and the hired muscle draw their guns. 

It’s over before it’s even began and a moment later a familiar black domino mask fills his vision. The black and green combo of  _ Stars’ _ outfit is always visually striking, and its skin tight enough that Jamie’s mouth always goes dry when he gets to see it. 

Which, considering who is under the mask, is often enough that it gets a little inconvenient when they both have to be somewhere. 

“Hey,” Tyler’s voice is rough, dropped low like it will somehow disguise him from the people he rescues, but his hands are gentle when they cup Jamie’s cheeks, tilting his head back to inspect what must be a nasty bruise near his hairline. “Are you alright?” 

“They didn’t even give me a chair this time,” Jamie bitches to watch the way Tylers shoulders slump in relief. “Or threaten me. I’m a little offended.”

“I’m offended on your behalf,” Tyler lets out this little laugh, like he can’t quite help it and shifts, tears through the rope around Jamie’s wrists like it’s nothing and even after all this time, it’s hot as hell. 

“Where’s Stripes?” Jamie lets Tyler pull him to his feet, leaning into him when his head throbs a little too much. Tylers gloved hands tangle in the back of his shirt, more than happy to take his weight. The four hired hands are all unconscious on the ground and the sound of sirens wail in the distance. 

“Waiting for the cops,” he tucks Jamie’s arm around his shoulders, unnecessary now that Jamie is up and moving again, but welcomed nonetheless for both of them. “Babe, this is the second time this month.” 

“It’s not like I planned it,” he scowls down at the thugs as they pass them. “They could have waited for a day I was working, I was looking forwards to dinner tonight.” 

“We could try and move the reservations?” 

Jamie shakes his head feeling the day catching up to him, tired and sore in a way that reaches deep and clings. 

“I just want to crawl into a hot bath with you.” 

“Extra bubbles?” Tyler grins at him, squeezes him tight then leads him through the door where Stripes is waiting. He nods when he spots the pair, some of the tension seeping from his frame. 

“Always,” Jamie reluctantly pulls away as the cops arrive. It’s going to be a long hour before they let him go, but he’s got the procedure memorized by now so it’s a breeze. And then he gets Tyler all to himself for the rest of the night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% named Tyler Stars and Spezza Stripes because I thought it would be funny to have two Canadian boys running around with that name. At the very least it entertained me.


End file.
